


Skz Serial Killers

by Renny_Joey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A tiny hint of Changlix, I ever wrote, Its for the storyline, M/M, Maybe blood warning, The first fanfiction, hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renny_Joey/pseuds/Renny_Joey
Summary: Trailer credit goes to (starry for hyunjin) from youtubeI am changing the story line a little bit.DescriptionHan and Hyunjin have a secret they are keeping from the others. What happens when one day Bang Chan finds out their secret and what happens when they want another member on their team.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin





	1. Chapter 1

On October 3, 2019 Stray kids member Bang Chan has been murdered. No evidence or suspects have been found. Time of death was at 6p.m. Bang Chan has died from numerous knife wounds and blood loss. Though this hardening times StrayKids will not dispand. They will be taking weeks to months off to recover from this time. Police will be investigating this case until the murderer(s) are found. We also warn all people to be more careful when going out especially near JYP Entertainment. Bang Chan's funeral will be held at ******Side Street

Before Bang Chan's death

Chan's P.O.V

I've noticed that Hyunjin and Han have been more distanced. I always new Han was one of the more shyer members in Stray Kids but this behaivior wasn't the same. Around 3:00p.m I saw Han and Hyunjin walk out of the company going somewhere. I was worried about them so I decided to follow. 30 minutes later I arrived at this building on Miroh Street. I have never heard of this street before. I walked in the same direction that Han and Hyunjin went. 

The closer I walked the more I heard voices. When I was close enough I heard Hyunjin say"Do you think anyones suspicous of us yet. I think who's the most suspicous is Bang Chan I think we have to get rid of him first." I then heard Han say "I agree" At the worst time possible I had to sneeze. While trying to hold it in I closed my eyes and walked backwards. 

I accidently let my elbow touch a material in the space we were in and it fell on the ground and made some noise. Before I could run, Han had grabbed my arm. "My,My,My do we have someone eavesdropping on us."Hyunjin said. "What should we do with him? I think we should kill him." Hyunjin disagreed I thought I was safe but it was something worse that Hyunjin offered out. "I think we should torture him" Hyunjin said. Han agreed.

TW//Blood

They tied me in a chair. They brought out knifes,tweezers and many other things. Before I coud say anything Han had put tape over my mouth to prevent any loud noises. Before I knew it I felt a sharp pain on my wrist that was from Hyunjin stabbing me with a knife. Blood started gushing out. Han on the other hand Han started to take out tweezer. He asked "teeth or Fingernails" I said teeth. Tht was when Han started to take my nails off with the tweezers I was in so much pain

An hour 20 minutes later

By the time they were finished I didn't even know how many knife marks were on my body. At this rate with the blood gushing out I would die from blood loss. My vision started getting blurry. Before I blacked out I heard Hyunjin say "We need someone to defend us is people do become suspicous of us." Han said "We could use I.N" Hyunjin disagreed saying "That I.N is still young and members could probally notice. We should use Changbin I feel like he can hide his emotions and look stressed but he could convince the members that he's ok." Han agreed. I blacked out after that.

Hyunjin P.O.V

After I was done talking with Han I saw that Chan had died from blood loss. We called the police using a voice changer and left without evidence. 30 minutes later we arrived back to the dorms. THe news have came on saying that Bang Chan was murdered Han and I both faked cried. We both agreed that our next plan was to get Changbin on our side no matter what. We attended Bang Chan's funeral without feeling bad.


	2. Chapter 2-Changbin Plan? (Ft.Changlix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trashy Changlix confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-this isn't that interesting it really just for the plot the Changlix part

With all the bad things happening Felix wanted to ask out Changbin. If he didn't now he may never be able to ask him out. Felix had texted Changbin 2 days later after the incident that happened. Felix asked if they could meet up at the cafe. Changbin agreed. Around 2:30pm they went out to go to the cafe. They talked for an hour. 

Felix went to go to the bathroom to prep talk his confession. A minute later Felix came back and asked Changbin to be his boyfriend. Changbin agreed of course. What they didn't know was that Hyunjin was watching them from afar. Hyunjin only thougth that his plan could go any better than it already is. 

A Day Later

Changbin told the members that he was going out for a walk and could be coming back in an hour. A few minutes after Changbin left Hyunjin said that he was going to get some coffee. He was actually going out to follow Changbin. Han didn't come with him because Hyunjin wanted him to distract the members so they wouldn't be thinking on how long Chanbin and Hyunjin had been out for. While Changbin was walking someone pulled his arm and thrown him to the ground. Changbin checked who it was and was suprised that it was Hyunjin. Before Changbin could say anything he passed out. 

Changbin woke up in a dark room. His hands were tied together, his legs were also tied. He started yelling Hyunjin's name since he was the last person he saw. Changbin started hearing laughter from the distance so he stopped yelling. The lights turned on suddenly that caused Changbin's eyes to hurt for a moment. Infront of Changbin stood Hyunjin. Hyunjin told him he had two options 1 being Join us and your boyfriend Felix doesn't get killed or 2 Don't join us but you and Felix die. 

Choose one. Changbin said that he wasn't going to choose any of them. Hyunjin laughed a little from the answer Changbin gave. Hyumjin told Changbin that if he doesn't pick any of them he will have to stay in the basement with no food until he answers. Changbin didn't want Felix to die so he chose number 1. Hyunjin cut the rope from his legs and hands. Hyunjin whispered in Changbin's ear saying "Tell anyone i'll have you and Felix dead in a second." 

Changbin nodded his head while having chills run down his spine. Back at the base Seungmin checked the watch he has and saw that it's been an hour since Changbin and Hyunjin left. He asked if anyone has seen them or came back. Before they could get any answrs Han said that maybe they met up with eachother and having a little chat. Everyone seemed to buy it except on person Felix. Han noticed that Felix didn't seem to buy it so he kept that in mind to tell Hyunjin later. Han knew that he couldn't kill Felix right away or the other members would be suspicious of Han or Hyunjin but that's where Changbin comes in. Han and Hyunjin agreed that if they get blamed on something it's going to be Changbin to defend them or take the blame for them. Hyunjin and Changbin came from the front door. 

Felix immediatly went over to Changbin asking if he was okay. Han asked Hyunjin to come over to his room. Han told Hyunjin that Felix is catching on. Hyunjin then told Han that Changbin could distract Felix and when the time is right we could kill Felix. After discussing their plans with eachother they said it's time to kill another member. They both agreed on Seungmin. They knew that Felix would be catching on but Changbin could deal with that they both knew Felix is guilible.


	3. Chapter 3-Members P.O.V Seungmin, Felix,Minho,and I.N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just their P.O.V+ A random Bang Chan moment

Felix P.O.V

Ever since the death of Bang Chan I have always kept my eye on Hyunjin and Han. Most of the time I either see them talking to eachother or staring at Changbin and I really hate that, not that i'm jealous. Between the two days I have been talking to Seungmin about the situation it seems like i'm not the only one keeping eye on Han and Hyunjin. Seungmin told me that he overheard Hyunjin talking to Han about Changbin. I immediatly knew he was trying to do something with Changbin. That's why I asked Changbin to have a talk with me for 2 reasons to confess so I could have more time with him and helphim stay away from Hyunjin and the second reason is to see if Hyunjin was following us. When I said I was going to the bathroom I looked out the window and saw Hyunjin watching Changbin. 

One day later Changbin told us that he was going to go out for an walk. Hyunjin said he was going to go get coffee and come back. I told Seungmin to keep track of the time because it seems like Han is trying to distract us. I also took note how Changbin face was he had the face expression he always has. Seungmin looked at his watch and told us it's been an hour. I noted that Han immediatly tried to find an excuse. I heard the front door open I ran immediatly to Changbin asking if he was okay. He said he was but it didn't look like it. As always Han and Hyunjin immediatly went somewhere else to talk. 

Now that I noticed I haven't seen Minho the whole day. I hope he is okay.

Seungmin P.O.V

Felix told me that I should keep watch on my watch I had because it seemed that Han was tying to distract us. Han kept looking at Felix I wondered if Felix noticed. I kinda got distracted bothering I.N that I didn't check the watch for some time. Once I.N had punched me in the arm I remebered that I had to check the watch. When I checked it was 10 minutes past an hour. I kinda shouted it out and everybody turned their hed towards me. 

For a second I noticed Han had a panicked face. I found it pretty strange. The front door opened. It revealed Changbin and Hyunjin. To me Changbin looked like he had a worried face but it may just be me. 

I then notced that Minho has been gone for the whole day. Did Hyunjin or Han kill him?

I.N P.O.V

The whole day I was mostly thinking about Chan. He always told me secrets that he didn't tell anyone else. One that I have been thinking about is the time he told me he can't die but his body was found at the crime scene. Did he make it up for the joy and excitement tht would come to me? I started play fighting with Seungmin for who knows how long. I punched him in the arm and he gave me a suprised look. He then looked at his watch and said that it been an hour. Nobody was talking about Minho. 

He came in through the back door awhile ago, I wonder am I the only person who saw it.

Minho P.O.V

Since Chan was gone I went out to tell my cats about it. Chan was one of the only people to remeber my cats names. I went to my house and played with my cats for some time. I then started to walk back to the dorm when I saw Hyunjin and Changbin sitting together. One thing I noticed is that Changbin seems nervous or scared. I went back to the dorms throught the back door. I.N was the only person who noticed me. I went to an empty bedroom and started playing games quietly. 

I heard more noise so I just thought it was Changbin and Hyunjin. I heard the door from my room open. I heard Han and Hyunjin talking about Changbin? Saying how their plan worked and how he managed to convince Changbin to be on their side. I also heard them say that their next target is Seungmin. I accidently let my hand fall to the ground a little too hard and both Han and Hyunjin looked my way. I quickly ducked my head down and rolled under the bed. Hyunjin and Han didn't notice me luckily. 

I had news to share to Felix.

Bang Chan P.O.V

I have been looking down apon my fellow members who can't see me. If only I hadn't made this mistake and bump into something I would have probally gotten them arrested by now. I hope that they can stay alive until the police have found my clue at the crime scene. I've been watching memes by fellow stays. I've also been listening to Oi Felix...now that's a nice one till next time of Bang Chan day in heaven.


	4. Accused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L.V is my friend

As L.V was going to the dorms where Stray Kids lived Hyunjin and Han were thinking to do something. They asked Minho to cook some food for them. Minho made some soup for everybody. Minho cut up the vegetables and meat. While they were eating the door bell rung revealing L.V who was here to question Hyunjin and Han. Before they left Hyunjin had put on gloves and took the knife Minho was holding a few minutes ago. Since Hyujnin didn't want to be obvious that he was planning something he put on gloves that matched his clothes. L.V brought them to their house. 

L.V didn't tell any other officers that she was going to question Han and Hyunjin. L.Vasked if Han and Hyunjin wanted tea they both rejected. While she got up to call the police station saying that Han and Hyunjin were suspect Hyunjin took the time to use the knife he brought to kill L.V. Before L.V could tell any of the police she got killed. The only thing police heard was a scream so they immediatly drove to her house. Hyunjin left the knife on the ground. Han and Hyunjin left without saying anything.

At the dorms

While Hyunjin and Han left Minho asked Felix if he coud talk to him about something. They both walked up to the bedrooms. Minho told Felix that Seungmin was the next target. They were going to tell Seungmin so they could come up with a plan but I.N souted saying that they should watch the news. They saw that the police that came to their dorms for Hyunjin and Han. They said it was a knife wound to the heart. They said that they will be checking the finger prints on the knife.

It been a day since the incident and everything was normal until there was knocking on the door saying that they were police. At that time the only people at the dorm were Minho,I.N, Hyunjin and Han. Hyunjin opened the door and the police immediatly said that Minho was under arrest for murdering the police officer. Minho tried to talk but the police didn't let him. I.N was to nervous to say anything and Changbin he couldn't sya anything if he tried because that would result in death. Hyunjin and Han stood there with suprised faces but actually thinking that their plan worked. When Felix and Seungin came back they aske dwhere Minho was. I.N answered in jail. Felix looked at I.N with a suprised face then glared at Hyunjin.

Seungmin asked if they could bail Minho out. I.N said it hasn't been decided yet.


	5. Ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this cringey to me?

Felix started yelling at Hyunjin threatning to kill him. Felix started trying to punch at Hyunjin. Han had grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground he had handed Hyunjin a mask to wear so the effects of the gas wouldn't effect them. Changbin was the first one to wake up. Hyunjin let him roam around. Hyunjin wasn't going to feed the members and leave them to starve. Whenall the members woke up Changbin was going to give them food when Han or Hyunjin were not looking. For three days straight Changbin has been giving them food secretly.

Changbin made a plan with the members on the 4th day he was going to set them free even if he has to risk his life. It was the 4th day Changbin had set every member free except Felix that was the last member. Changbin had went to go to Felix and untie his hands but got caught by Hyunjin. Hyunjin had shot Changbin in front of Felix. Felix demanded Hyunjin to kill him so he and Changbin could be together in the afterlife but he refused. Felix wished he had something to kill himself with. Why couldn't Hyunjin just kill him. 

Felix then felt a knife in his hand. He sliced his own neck with it. Tch was all Hyunjin said. Before Hyunjin could go someone had grabbed his hands and handcuffed him. The person who cuffed him surprised Hyunjin. It was Bang Chan. The only Bang Chan said was "I always come back ." Changbin thought Han was going to shoot Bang Chan but he shot Changbin instead. 

Changbin blacked out. Changbin woke up in a room that looked like a hospital. Members surrounded him including Felix,Bang Chan, I.N and Seungmin. Changbin asked where Hyunjin Han and Minho were. Bang Chan said that Hyunjin and Han are dead and were killed by Minho. Then Changbin asked then why am I a hospital. Bang Chan told Changbin that he was shot and passed out. All Changbin was thinking was if all that happened was a dream?


	6. Ending pt 2 I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the cringe

I wanted to Chan to tell me what happpened so he said he was going to give me the story.

It started when we were back at the dorm after dance pratice. Jisung and Hyunjin had bumped into Minho many times during pratice and Minho agitated. When we got back to the dorms Minho started yelling at Han and Hyunjin. It lasted for maybe five minutes. Before the fight ended Minho said he wished that he could kill Han and Hyunjin even though it's bad. It been a few days since the fight and Minho had been glaring holes off of Han and Hyunjin. Either when Han or Hyunjin would go out they would ask one of the members to go with them since they were scared. One day Hyunjin wanted to go out to get an ice americano but none of the members were awake so he went alone. 

Hyunjin didn't know that Minho was awake so he wasn't as careful. Minho already had a plan. He had one of his cats outside. It ran up to Hyunjin. Hyunjin was wondering what the cat was doing out but before he could say anything Minho had stabbed Hyunjin with a tree branch many times. How Han died was Minho got a gun from who knows where and threatened to pull the trigger at Han. When he shot at Han you went in front of the bullet resulting you to get shot right below the ribcage. 

You had hit your hed on the floor pretty hard and it knocked to out. We have already called the police. When you were on the floor unconscious Han had tried to cover your wound but Minho had ran over to him to strangle him. Police had come throught he door and Minho notice. So Minho had just pulled the trigger of the gun at Han's head. The ambulance had arrived and they took you to the Operating Room. They said if they had come later you would have died. After 2 hours of waiting the doctor said that the sugery was suscessful but you would be in a coma for 6 months. Weve been waiting for you for 6 months and were happy that your finally awake.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N-Thanks for reading this. This is the first thing I ever so...yeah if its bad I won't be suprised. I also never editing anything so if there's errors...oof.


End file.
